A New Member
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Marluxia came home with a new member.
1. A new Member

**A New Member  
**

Everyone is in the Gray Area hanging out.

"When is Marly coming back?" Asked Demyx.

"When he can", said Axel.

"This is so boring", said Roxas.

"Yeah", said Axel.

"Hey there he is now", said Demyx.

Marluxia entered the Gray Area with a person, you couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The person was wrapped in a blanket his or hers face was covered with the blanket. He knocked on Xemnas' office door. Xemnas answered it.

"I wonder who that is", said Roxas.

"I don't know", said Axel.

* * *

**In Xemnas' office**

"Welcome to the Castle that Never Was. I'm Xemnas.

"Nice to meet you", said the person in the blanket.

"Here is a cloak for you", said Xemnas as he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a black cloak and handed it to him or her.

"Thank you sir", said the voice.

"Marluxia, show it the bathroom", said Xemnas.

"Yes sir", said Marluxia.

* * *

The person in the blanket and Marluxia walked out of the office and walked down a hall way and led he or she to the bathroom.

"Thank you", said the person as he or she closed the bathroom door.

"You're welcome", said Marluxia as he walked in the Gray Area.

"Who is that?" Asked Roxas.

"You'll see when we go to the Round Room", said Marluxia.

The person walked in the Gray Area. He or she was their hood up.

"Alright everyone go to the Round Room", said Xemnas on the intercom.

All the members teleported to the Round Room. Marluxia and the person stayed in the Gray Area.

"This is what you are going to do. You and I are going to walk in the Round Room. When Xemnas says you're name, you take off you're hood", said Marluxia.

"Ok, I get it", said the person.

* * *

**In the Round Room**

All the members sat in big white high chairs.

"Today we have a new member", said Xemnas.

Marluxia and the person entered the Round Room.

"Welcome member 15, and this is Namine everyone", said Xemnas.

Namine took off her hood.

Roxas did a gasp and stared at her face.

"*She looks so familiar",* said Roxas to him self.

Everyone introduced them self and the left the room.

* * *

**Back in the Gray Area**

"She's so pretty", said Axel.

"I seen her, but where?" Said Roxas.

"Don't let it bug you man", said Axel.

"Roxas!" Yelled Saix.

Roxas walked up to Saix. Saix was standing in his spot behind large class and Namine was standing next to Saix.

"Yes," said Roxas.

"Tomorrow you are going to show Namine how to fight. Marluxia can't do it. He's busy that day", said Saix.

"Sure, I'll do it", said Roxas.

"Thank you", said Saix.

"You're welcome", said Roxas as he walked off.

Marluxia walked up to Namine.

"I'll going to show you around the castle", said Marluxia.

"Ok", said Namine.

Marluxia and Namine walked around the whole castle.

"Yes another girl!" Said Xion.

"Yeah and she's pretty", said Axel.

Roxas walked to his room.

* * *

**In Roxas' room**

Roxas walked up to his white desk and sat down. He opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out his black dairy. It had a white nobody symbol on it. He got out a black pen and closed the drawer. He opened his dairy, and began it write.

**Today we had a new member join the Org. Number 15. Her name is Namine. She looks so familiar. But why? I have to teach her how to fight. I'm not good at teaching. But I'll try my best.**

Roxas closed his dairy and put his pen down on the desk. He opened the drawer and put his dairy and pen in it. He closed the drawer and got up from his chair.

"Its getting late", said Roxas as he took of his cloak, gloves and shoes and laid on his bed. He put the white blanket on him and closed his eyes.


	2. Teaching Namine How to Fight

**Teaching Namine How to Fight  
**

One morning Roxas woke up. He got up from his bed and put on his cloak.

"Time to teach Namine", said Roxas as he walked out of his room and went in the Gray Area.

"Morning Roxas", said Namine.

"Good morning. Are you ready to go?" Asked Roxas as he checked her out.

"Yeah, I'm ready", said Namine.

"Saix we are ready", said Roxas.

"Ok, you two are going to go to Twilight Town", said Saix.

* * *

Namine and Roxas teleported to Twilight Town where the struggle tournament was.

"Do you have anything to fight with?" Asked Roxas.

"I don't use a weapon", said Namine

"What do you use?" Asked Roxas.

"My mind", said Namine.

"How do you use that?" Asked Roxas.

"I mess with the heartless' minds", said Namine.

"But you need a weapon," said Roxas.

"What would that be?" Asked Namine.

"I don't know, but try to summon it", said Roxas.

"How do you do that?" Asked Namine.

"Like this", said Roxas as he showed her how to summon a weapon.

Namine summoned her weapon. She got a keyblade.

"Whoa! How do I use this?" Asked Namine.

"That weapon you have, its called a keyblade. You use it to hit heartless with", said Roxas.

"But I don't see any heartless", said Namine.

Roxas made heartless come.

"Just hit them with you're keyblade", said Roxas.

Namine hit all the heartless.

"Nice job,Blondie", said Roxas.

"Thank you", said Namine.

"You're welcome. Tomorrow, we are going to use magic", said Roxas.

"That's it for today?" Asked Namine.

"Yup", said Roxas as he summoned a portal.

They both walked in and entered the Gray Area.

* * *

"You're back that fast?" Asked Saix.

"Yeah, Blondie here is doing a great job", said Roxas.

"Good. Oh and Namine here is something for you", said Saix as he gave her a black book with a whits nobody symbol on it.

"Thanks, its a dairy?" Said Namine as she grabbed it from his hand.

"You write in it, when you are done doing missions", said Saix.

"Oh ok", said Namine as she walked off and went in her room.

Roxas sat on the couches in the Gray Area.

"So how was you're day with Namine"? Asked Axel.

"It was great and she is so beautiful", said Roxas.

"I saw you checking her out", said Axel.

"Yeah, I'm going in my room. See ya", said Roxas.

"See ya", said Axel.

Roxas walked in his room.

* * *

**In Namine's room**

Namine sat at a white desk. She opened her dairy and she picked up her black pen and began to write.

**Dear Dairy, Today I learned how to fight. My teacher was Roxas. He is super hot! Anyway... it was fun. Tomorrow I get to learn more and I don't know I had a keyblade. That was odd but it was fun! I can't wait to go on a real mission! I hope its soon!**

Namine stopped writing and put her dairy and pen in the desk drawer.

* * *

**In Roxas' room**

Roxas sat at his desk and wrote in his dairy.

**Today I helped Namine use her keyblade. She said she uses her mind to fight heartless. That was odd. I had a great time with her. She is so beautiful! I can't wait to teach her again!**

Roxas put away his pen and dairy and laid on his bed.

"Maybe if I get to know her more, maybe I'll ask her out", said Roxas.

"I'm in love with her! Any way its late. Time to get some sleep", said Roxas as he closed his eyes.


	3. Roxas teaching Namine to use Magic

**Roxas teaches Namine how To use magic  
**

On morning Roxas woke up. He got out of bed and put on cloak and went in the Gray Area. He saw Saix and Namine. Namine was waiting for Roxas.

"Good morning Saix, Blondie", said Roxas.

"Morning Roxas", said Saix.

"I'm ready", said Namine.

"Let's go", said Namine.

Roxas and Namine teleported to Twilight Town at the same spot.

"Ok, today you are going to be learning to use magic", said Roxas.

"What do I do"? Asked Namine.

"You say fire, and fire will come out of you're keyblade", said Roxas.

Roxas made heartless come.

Namine summoned her keyblade.

"Say any magic and it will come out", said Roxas.

"Ice", said Namine.

The heartless got into an ice-cube.

"Nice, now hit the ice", said Roxas.

Namine hit the ice and the heartless died.

"Good job!" said Roxas.

"Thank you," said Namine.

"That's it for today, and you are going to work for you're first mission tomorrow", said Roxas.

"Try to summon a portal", said Roxas.

Namine summoned a portal.

"Nice Blondie", said Roxas as he walked in the portal with her.

"You're back that fast?" Said Saix.

"It was easy, oh and she is ready to go on missions", said Roxas.

"Ok, she will go on a mission tomorrow", said Saix.

"Thanks", said Roxas as he walked off.

Namine walked off.

"Hey Namine!" Said Xion as she was sitting on the couch.

"Hey", said Namine as she sat next to her.

"Do you like it here?" Asked Xion with a smile.

"Yeah, its fun here", said Namine.

"Is Roxas a good teacher?" Asked Xion.

"Yeah and he is hot", said Namine.

"Everyone likes him", said Xion.

"He's my new friend", said Namine.

"I'm his friend too", said Xion.

"Yeah", said Namine.

"You need a girl for a friend", said Xion.

"And?" Said Namine.

"I'll be you're new friend!" Said Xion.

"Sure I'll be you're friend", said Namine.

"Cool!" Said Xion.

"Everyone is nice here", said Namine.

"Yeah, I'm a poppet", said Xion.

"I know, I put Sora's memories in you", said Namine.

"Vexen made me too", said Xion.

"I get to go on my first mission tomorrow", said Namine.

"Cool!" Said Xion.

"I can't wait", said Namine.

"I have stuff to do", said Xion as she got up and went in her room.

Namine got up and went in her room.


	4. Namine starts her New Mission

**Namine starts her new Mission**

One morning Namine woke up and put on her black cloak, shoes and gloves. She walked out of her room and walked in the Gray Area. She waiting next to Saix to wait for Roxas.

"Morning Namine", said Saix.

"Morning, today is my first mission!" Said Namine.

"I know Roxas told me", said Saix.

Roxas woke up and put on his cloak, shoes and gloves. He walked in the Gray Area.

"Ready?" Asked Roxas.

Namine gave a nod.

"You will be going to Twilight Town to collect hearts", said Saix.

"Thanks", said Roxas as he summoned a portal.

They both walked throw it.

* * *

**In** **Twilight Town**

They both walked out of the portal and the portal diapered.

"Ok, we are going to hearts from heartless", said Roxas.

"Where are they?" Asked Namine.

"We are going to look for them", said Roxas.

"Let's go!" Said Namine.

They both walked around.

"I see one!" Said Namine as she pointed to it on the roof off the building.

"Good eye there Blondie", said Roxas.

They both walked on a brick path and jumped on the roof of the house. Roxas and Namine killed the heartless together.

"Done! Next heartless", said Roxas.

Namine jumped down from the roof.

Roxas followed her.

"Let's look inside the train station," said Namine.

"Ok", said Roxas.

The two ran in the train station, they opened gates and fought more heartless.

"We are done", said Roxas.

"Time to go home", said Namine.

"Nope, I'm going to take you to Sunset Hill", said Roxas as he walked her out of the train station.

"I love it there", said Namine.

Roxas held Namine's hand.

"You get a better view to watch the sun", said Roxas.

They walked up to a long sandy hill. They sat on the dirt and their feet hanged out from the edge of the hill.

The sun was bright organ and the sky was red and yellow.

"The sun is so pretty", said Namine.

"You're prettier then the sun", said Roxas.

Namine stopped looking at the sun and turned her head to look at Roxas.

"What?" Said Namine.

"You heard me", said Roxas.

"Thank you", said Namine as she kissed him on the cheek.

Roxas smiled warmly.

He whispered in her eye, "I love you".

"Who can you? We have no hearts and you love me for fake", said Namine.

"So what", said Roxas.

"I love you too", said Namine.

Roxas slowly kissed her on the lips.

Namine kissed him back.

"Its getting late", said Roxas.

"Yeah, we should hit home", said Namine.

Roxas and Namine got up from the ground.

"Thank you, that was fun", said Namine as she summoned a portal.

"You're welcome", said Roxas as he walked in the portal with her.

* * *

**In the Castle That never Was**

They entered the Gray Area. No one was there.

"That's odd, no one is here", said Namine.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to you're room", said Roxas.

"That's really sweet of you!" Said Namine as she walked with him down the hall.

"well here we are", said Roxas as they made it to her bedroom door.

"Good night", said Namine.

Roxas pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Namine kissed him back and slid a hand on his chest.

Roxas pulled a prat.

"Good night Blondie", said Roxas as he opened her door for her.

"Good night", said Namine as she closed her door.

Roxas walked off and went in his room.


	5. Namine is Acting Different

**Namine is Acting** **Different **

It was morning in the Castle That Never Was. Everyone hanged in the Gary Area.

"So Roxas where is Namine?" Asked Axel.

"I don't know I haven't seen her at all", said Roxas.

"Alright everyone missions!" Yelled Saix.

"Well that's to bad. See ya dude", said Axel as he got up from the couch and went to his mission.

Everyone went to go to their missions. Roxas didn't, he sat on the couch and waited for Namine.

"Roxas, aren't you going to do you're mission?" Asked Saix.

"I'm waiting for Namine. We always do one together", said Roxas.

"Oh alright", said Saix.

Namine walked out of her room.

"Hey, are you ready to do mission with me?" Asked Roxas.

"No, I'm going by my self", said Namine as she reported to Saix.

Roxas did the same.

It was two hours and some of the members came back.

Roxas and Namine came out of a portal.

"Namine, do you want to go to Sunset Hill?" Asked Roxas.

"No", said Namine as she went in her room.

"Wow Rox", said Axel.

"I don't get it. She is acting different", said Roxas.

"Yeah, maybe she wants you to leave her alone", said Axel.

"Yeah that could be it", said Roxas.

"Try talking to her later", said Axel.

"I will", said Roxas.

"Wanna get an ice cream tomorrow?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah we haven't had one in awhile", said Roxas.

"Cool!" Said Axel.

"I hope she's ok", said Roxas.

"Yeah, well whatever it is she will get over", said Axel.

"She better", said Roxas.

"I'd wouldn't say that", said Axel.

"You're right", said Roxas.

A few minutes gone by, and Namine entered the Gray Area.

"Hello Namine", said Axel.

"Hey Blondie", said Roxas.

Namine looked at them with a mad face.

"Roxas I need to talk to you", said Namine.

"Now?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes", said Namine.

"How about the Library", said Roxas.

"Sure", said Namine.


	6. Namine Talks to Roxas

**Namine Talks to Roxas**

They walked in the library. They sat at a wooden table and chairs.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm leaving the Org", said Namine.

"What? You can't do that", said Roxas.

"I want you to come with me",said Namine.

"You know we can't do that", said Roxas.

"You mean, you don't want to come with me?" Asked Namine.

"If we did go, Xemnas will kill us", said Roxas.

"You're right. I'm going without you then", said Namine.

"When are you leaving"? Asked Roxas.

"Tonight",said Namine.

"I can't believe you are doing this", said Roxas a little upset.

"I can do what I want". said Namine.

"Well, I'm going to miss you", said Roxas.

"Me too", said Namine.

"I hope you make it out of here without getting seen", said Roxas.

"I made a plan, so I know what I'm doing", said Namine.

"That's good", said Roxas.

"Oh and one more thing, do not tell any one, ok?",Said Namine.

"I won't", said Roxas.

"Good boy", said Namine.

"Is that all?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah", said Namine.

"Why did you act so odd today?" Asked Roxas.

"I wanted to be left alone", said Namine.

"Oh", said Roxas.

"Let's go back to the Gray Area", said Namine.

The two got up from their chairs and pushed them in the table and teleported to the Gray Area.

* * *

**In the Gray Area**

"Can I have everyone's attention"? Yelled Xemnas.

Everyone looked at Xemnas.

"Kingdom Hearts is completed!" Said Xemnas.

"Are we going to get our hearts back?" Asked Luxord.

"Yes. we are today!" said Xemnas.

"This is what we are going to do. Go out side where Kingdom Hearts is, and we are going to yell: Kingdom Hearts let you're hearts fill us again. The hearts should go back inside of us", said Xemnas.

* * *

Everyone teleported to outside where the heart shaped moon was.

They all yelled : "Kingdom Hearts let you're hearts fill us again!"

The hearts came out of the moon and went back into everyone's bodies.

They appeared in their beds.

**Yay! They got their heats back!**


End file.
